Problem: Ashley walked her dog for $10$ miles on each of the past $4$ days. How many miles did Ashley walk her dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Ashley went walking. The product is $10\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}$ $10\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}= 40\text{ miles}$ Ashley walked a total of $40$ miles.